kpoppfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey
''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey'' is a game played by KPopp She found out about the game when she was searching for more Barbie games to play, but she found this game instead. Her playthrough series's main protaganist's name is Kelly KPopp, even though KPopp wanted to name her Slut McGee but the game wouldn't let her. Backstory Once upon a time, a little girl was playing in the forest when a Pixie appeared. Curious, the little girl followed the Pixie towards an abandoned castle. As they approached, the Pixie explained that the castle was once the home of a young, beautiful princess. But an evil curse had been cast upon it. To return the castle to its former glory a very special girl would have to undertake an enchanted journey across the magical lands, helping princesses in need. By helping the princesses, the spell would be broken and the castle would be beautiful once more. Characters Fdgregrrwh.png|Kelly KPopp DPEC41.jpg|Ariël Rape.png|Sebastian Jasmine.png|Jasmine Flinderellie.png|Cinderella JaqGus.png|Jaq & Gus Snow.png|Snow White Zara.png|Zara *'Kelly KPopp' is the main character of the series, she was created by KPopp. Kelly KPopp is shown to be a very trust worthy character, where when characters ask her to do a job; she always does it. She is also seen to be friendly, where she seems to help a lot of characters. She has saved many animals and humans from being frozen in Cinderella's story. At most times, she seems to be happy about princesses bossing her around; whereas her player does not like it. She has been doing all the princesses jobs, whereas Jasmine at least helps a little bit. Kelly KPopp relates to KPopp a slight bit, with only having her brunette origin and her blue eyes. She has a braid in the back, and a crown placed on her head. She wears a classic princess wear, a blue and purple dress with gold straps supporting the dress together. Kelly KPopp is the second official series character to use KPopp's name, the first being Kelly KPopp of the The Sims 3 Pregnant Challenge. *'Ariel '''is one of the main protagonists in this series. She is a bright, spirited mermaid who is also adventurous and stubborn. Her curiosity and love for adventure sometimes gets her into trouble. Usually, however, Ariel overcomes any obstacle she faces like she uses magic to change things. However, Ariel is a "bitch" to Kelly KPopp, for using her several times and most likely lying to her. Ariel never helps her, showing she is straying away from her original personality. She is a hoarder, as she is collecting stuff she doesn't need underwater. She has red hair with bangs floating over her forehead. She has purple seashells to cover her "melons" and a green mermaid tail. In her human form, which was never seen in the series, she has a big pink poofy dress with white ovals. However, as the new Disney Princess design came, she now has a green sparkling dress. Ariel was the first princess chosen by KPopp, as the Pixie told her chapters are very easy to start. After completing her chapter, she transformed into her golden attire; which angered KPopp a little. *'Sebastian is a tritagonist in Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey, in Ariel's story. Sebastian is the king's royal court composer and holds a rather passionate love for music. While usually carefree, Sebastian is often seen to be very grumpy and worrisome. This is mostly due to Ariel's stubbornness who he is found with regularly. He is also prone to having panic attacks and fearing King Triton will murder him if he slips up on a task. However, Sebastian is shown to be a rape victim, as an female octopus had rape eyes on him and attacked him. Sebestian was said to be a crab, but according to the official Disney website; he was a lobster, despite at his looks. Like a default lobster, he is shown to be red. Sebestian has a problem saying "Thank You", where instead he says "Dank You", he amused KPopp when he said "Dank Goodness". The Popptarts and KPopp now use the term Dank Goodness for weed. He is the third character to be "raped", the first being Kelly KPopp in the Sims 3 Pregnant Challenge and Awkward in the Sims 3 Hunger Games. *'''Jasmine is one of the main protagonists in the series. She is very free-spirited, and in many ways resembles "a rebellious princess". She is willful and naive, but she also can be kind and caring. In Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Jasmine is mostly shown to be kind, caring and helpful. As she is the only princess to help Kelly KPopp in her quest. Jasmine lets Kelly KPopp turn gold into mud or fish, which makes KPopp feel bad for the people. Jasmine has black hair and a medium skintone. In Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey she wears a blue top and poofy blue pants. She mostly wears golden jewelry. Jasmine was the second princess chosen by KPopp since her story was just a little harder than Ariel's. *'Cinderella' is one of the main protagonists in the series. She is an independent, kind young woman. She is very mature but does have a sarcastic side to her. In Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Cinderella is very blend and proper. She's very kind and caring. She does let Kelly KPopp do her work just like Ariel but she helped her one time by finding the clocks which needed to be set to midnight. Cinderella is a very blend character, KPopp has never had complications with her. Cinderella is very beautiful and young, she has blonde hair and has an average height. She has pink lips and blue eyes. She mostly wears her maid outfit but in Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey she is wearing the blue ball gown she is mostly also wearing in Disney Princess Pictures. She is also wearing silver earrings and a blue headband. KPopp says that Cinderella's voice sounds like an old lady. Cinderella was the third princess chosen because her storywas just a little harder than Jasmine's. *'Jaq and Gus' are minor protagonists in the series. Jaq is very smart and moves quickly, this makes him the leader of the two. Gus is very loyal to both Jaq and Cinderella by protecting them when they're in danger, he is very clumsy though. Both mice in Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey wear brown shoes and a blue top and a blue hat. Gus is a little bit chubbier than Jaq. Gus calls Cinderella "Cinderelly", bogs "Meanie Greenies" and himself "GusGus". He is also scared of bogs. KPopp thought Jaq and Gus were annoying the second time they met. *'Snow White' is one of the main protagonists in the series. She is sweet, helpful and kind. She's also a dreamer and very romantic and she enjoys alot of things. Her kindness can blind her sometimes with whom to trust. In Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey she has a very creepy but happy voice, it mostly got the viewers and KPopp anxious. Alot of Popptarts including KPopp were happy when her story was over so that they didn't have to listen to her voice again. She also lets KPopp do all her and the dwarves' tasks just like Ariel and Cinderella. Snow White has lips so red as red roses, hair so black as ebony and skin so white as snow. In Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Snow White wears the blue, red and yellow dress she also mainly wears in the movie. She wears a red headband but she doesn't wear any jewelry. Snow White has a very creepy but overly happy voice that bothered KPopp and the PoppTarts. Snow White does have a lot of friends, even though her voice is very annoying. Snow White was the last princess chosen because her story was the hardest. *'Zara' is the main antagonist in this series. She is wicked, petty and selfish. Not a lot is known about her since she was only part of the game for a small about of time. Zara has brown hair and has horns, she wears a golden crown and a green dress. She has red lips and wears a black necklace with a green diamond and a green diamond ring. KPopp is still nice to Zara even though she's her enemy, KPopp doesn't really have an opinion about Zara because she appeared in the game for just a short amount of time. Zara is the final boss in the game, you compete with her when you finish Ariel, Jasmine, Cinderella and Snow White's stories. Trivia * It appears that a level for Belle was unlockable after the four other princesses were helped and after Zara was defeated. However, Kpopp hasnt played the level yet, despite Belle being one of her favourite Disney Princesses. * KPopp thinks Pixies would lead you to your death and that they're trolls. * KPopp says that alot of people have seen death in this game by judging their eyes. She also said that the Octopus in Ariel's story has "rape" eyes. * KPopp thinks that Ariel needs to be on Hoarders. * KPopp hates that Ariel almost does nothing to help you. * KPopp feels bad for turning gold into mud. * KPopp hates Snow White's voice and is kinda scared of her because of that. Playlist Category:Playthroughs Category:Games for children Category:Games Category:Series Category:Series from 2014